


骑士、心愿单和梅子

by Linquan



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-17 03:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15452544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linquan/pseuds/Linquan





	1. Chapter 1

（1）  
不曾拥有过一件武器、所有的灵魂纯净而美好，直到现在，阿柏在很多人心里依然是宇宙间最闪耀的奇迹。彼时对于浪漫的文艺工作者来说，能远远地看上一眼就足够足够了，甚至把登陆视作为亵渎。

那时候的希卡利还是个很纯粹的科学家，除了做研究还是做研究，工作以外和其他人也没什么交际，世界观里最多的是他的实验室，这也注定了他第一眼就被繁荣无暇的阿柏星深深圈粉。

就算是光之国，在阿柏星的衬托下也黯然了几分，整个宇宙再也不会有这么完美的地方了。希卡利想留下来，知性体却向他讲述了一个可怕的预言。和平就快中止了，几只丑陋凶残的捕食体会在这里制造灭顶的灾难，美丽的恒星将逐渐被黑暗蚕食。

紧紧地攥了攥手，希卡利第一次为自己没有力量而感到愤怒和自责。

比起战斗力爆表的红银两族，蓝族的发展一向重文轻武，术业有专攻、各司其职，对于Omega来说不用服役更是消除了很多不便之处，两万年来希卡利从未纠结过自己的双重身份。然而，命运总是在艰难之际予人苛刻。

善良的知性体安慰希卡利不用担心，因为作出预言者会来拯救他们，勇士一定会出现。

“我要成为那个勇士！”

希卡利不愿就此坐视，不管预言者降临与否，他都要保护好阿柏。

几乎是飞到了宇宙的尽头，怀着满腔的热忱和期望，希卡利找到了传说中最强大的人。

“我有很多名字，比如说——奥特之王！”奥王选择这么介绍自己，说到这里时他变得异常严肃，“人类是这么称呼我的。”

“人类？”希卡利当然知道这是地球上的居住者，和光之国还很有渊源。

“或许有一天你也会遇见，然后会被他们称作‘奥特曼战士’……”

因为心灵的纯洁，最终希卡利被奥王赐予了骑士气息。

（2）  
侵略者的每一声嘶吼都代表了对这片土地的戏谑，残暴的虐杀与吞噬不知已经持续了多久，获得了力量的希卡利全力赶回阿柏后，却如同置身在了地狱。

名为“剑”的预言者并未出现，放眼望去，看到的只遍地的疮痍。知性体们也做着自己的抵抗，但对于贪婪凶悍的博伽茹来说简直是自投罗网。

不可原谅！没有听从奥王的警告，希卡利冲向了其中一只博伽茹，毫无战斗经验的他和侵略者们周旋了一天一夜，最后彻底失败。

仅仅三只怪物就让奇迹失去了光，希卡利跪在毫无生机的土地上，黑暗中他仿佛听到了亡灵们此起彼伏的怨恨。重重地向地面锤去，阿柏成了死星，已对博伽茹恨之入骨的他同时也憎恨着自己的弱小。

知性体们永远是善解人意的，第一次被套上铠甲时希卡利难受得不能喘气，他来到一处肮脏的水坑，倒影中的他脸上罩着一层面具，胸前所有的荣誉勋章和代表身份的计时器也具被遮在甲下。希卡利明白了，抛弃没用的情感、封闭自己的心，把自己化为阿柏的剑，直指仅有的一个目标——复仇！

宇宙科技局失踪了一个科学家，漫漫宇宙中渐渐出现猎手骑士剑的传说。

狡猾的博伽茹没有自己的星球，看上哪里就把哪里划为自己的储备粮仓，待希卡利追赴到的时候博伽茹要么当着他的面得意地飞走，留下满目的断壁残垣，要么打得他连连败退后瞬移而去。

早期为了打探博伽茹的行踪，希卡利也接触了不少宇宙人和怪兽。热心肠如阿尔法星人不仅爽快地告诉了希卡利某只博伽茹将会去哪，还总结了一系列博伽茹的特征和弱点；还有不少则会附加条件，其中又以“想知道答案先打赢我”为多。

希卡利本不愿把时间浪费在这些人和事上，但错过了更加耽误自己要做的。托这些家伙所影响，以仇恨为动力，希卡利在现学中进步得也很快，一路追杀已经有两只博伽茹被他炸成渣。

目睹了九十九种文明变为同一个地狱，希卡利从梵顿星人处获知，参与毁灭的最后那只博伽茹打算在地球觅食。


	2. Chapter 2

（3）  
受到博伽茹召唤的影响，怪兽帝诺佐鲁在意识里也把地球定为了目的地。地球人用作战斗的飞行器小巧灵活，但对于浑身上下都是“硬骨头”的家伙是毫无胜算，不到一个回合就战损了两架。

地球太大太复杂，失去了以往的同谋，那只博伽茹需要找个打头阵的。希卡利非常清楚，最终帝诺佐鲁也会成为食物，而一旦捕食成功，经过消化和能量融合，博伽茹的实力就又会增加了。

幽青的光线发出伊始就被迫中断，帝诺佐鲁已经穿越进入了大气层，人类剩下的那架飞行器也紧紧地追在后面，没有人注意到外太空的这一边发生了什么。

先倒了两粒，而后索性又把剩下的几粒也全部倒出，希卡利干嚼着吃完了止痛药，垂下双臂，他静静地等待着疼痛的退散。最近，身体的指挥中枢向他发出了频繁的预警，多年持续战斗带来的后遗症已经愈发凸显，希卡利不得不开始面对，留给他的时间不多了。

失去了一侧的机翼，战斗机拖着长长的黑烟撞向了怪兽。人类主动迎战的代价是全军惨败，在大爆炸中希卡利夺出了一具奄奄一息的生命体，尽管看上去是那么渺小和羸弱，以目前的状态想要在地球上活动，最适合的宿主却还是人类。

建筑物东倒西歪了一大片，光之国派来的实习生双手叉腰、意气风发地站立在城市中心，脚下是轰然倒下的帝诺佐鲁——它死了。灾难结束了，所有的人都这么认为，但一切才刚刚开始。

（4）  
时隔多年，怪兽的再度来不仅让人类产生了恐慌，也带来了惊讶。和二十五年前的剧本一样，在最危难的时刻奥特曼战士总会来救场。

人类的战斗机攻击力变强了，相较于最初的那场战斗，那个叫梦比优斯的实习生也改用了更为稳重的战术，双方达成配合后萨德拉很快被打败了。而和预料的一样，被博伽茹召唤而来的萨德拉不止一只。

瞬移而来的另一只萨德拉紧紧地钳住了梦比优斯的脖子，年轻的战士奋力地挣脱而不能，在他的背后，第三只萨德拉也挥舞着来了。

离开光之国已经很久了，这些年无论曾经的故乡发生了什么，任何人和事都是无关紧要的。速战速决掉那两只萨德拉，希卡利觉得自己这么做是为了逐个击破进而直捣黄龙，而救下梦比优斯只是一个顺便。

失去了晚餐，宿敌也追杀而至，希卡利提前的暴露让尚且饿着肚子的博伽茹感到讨厌的同时也变得警觉起来，与此同时，人类的防卫队也陷入了对于未知的戒备。

变回芹泽和也的模样，希卡利在东京街头走了很久，博伽茹跳进高次元空间逃走，又要重新追踪了。走到居民区附近时他停了下来，围墙旁边放置着一个这里的人用来回收旧衣服的箱子，若有所思地看了下自己的穿戴，希卡利朝着回收箱走去……

怪兽相继被打倒，又可以睡个安心觉了。是夜，仅剩的几户人家陆续熄了灯，几个小时之后，柔和的灯光再度在其中的一户人家亮起。

辗转难眠之下，梦比优斯起身来到了窗边，午夜是最安静的时候，今天更是一点风也没有。胳膊酸酸的，腿上也还疼着，战斗带来的疲劳还没有褪去，这些在明天太阳升起的时候都会愈合。

虽然那个人身披铠甲、脸戴面具，闷着声一句话都没说，梦比优斯非常确定他是光之国的蓝族，绝对不会有错的。毫无预兆的降临、干脆利落的攻击，还有缓缓离去时耀眼的身姿。洗脑循环了一晚上，梦比优斯心里晦涩地隐现着一个词——惊艳。

不能否认的是，那个人的光太冷了，所以他是带着什么样目的来地球的呢？

……

海的尽头朦胧地露出了太阳小半个头，天上还隐约可以看到月亮，按照地球时间，日本现在快天亮了。希卡利来到了一个滨海小镇，这里追踪到了博伽茹的召唤频段。

早起的海鸟三五成群地低飞滑翔、相互追逐；几辆配送食材的货车先后驶达了附近相应的小饭店，供货商的到来使得一早就在门口候着的人马上忙活了起来，一切都还风平浪静。


	3. Chapter 3

（5）  
诚然，地球的风景也可以美不胜收，和阿柏比起来却是远不能及。

仅仅一个多月，就算是独来独往，希卡利看见过的人也可谓形形色色了。对孩子百般关爱的模范父母其实是罪犯，家中的老人实际已经去世多年，而为了骗取养老金，甚至遗体都没下葬；仗着身强体壮，一个姓黑川的高中生喜欢以欺负同学为乐；出来约架的三个青年会在一声呼救后携手去救人……

再没有像知性体那么完美的存在了，当某些事情糅杂起来后，曾让希卡利想起过这个星球真正的原住民——农马尔特的悲惨遭遇，时间的消逝加上人类世世代代的自我美化，这段黑历史如今已经被自称是地球人的群体彻底遗忘。

一个光球的入海唤回了希卡利的注意，瞬移到那个位方位，海边站着一个白衣女人，“她”正阴森森地注视着海中的变化。

那正是化身为人间体的博伽茹。

“没用的~”轻松避开希卡利的攻击，博伽茹猥琐地伸了伸舌，“现在的你已经到极限了吧。”

不愿多想的秘密被敌人道破，希卡利依然保持了沉着，自踏上复仇之路起他就知道这天迟早会来。“是吗？好像还剩一点。”骑士短剑挥过，博伽茹的不断躲闪让身后的岩石碎了一地。

那是一场速度上的较量，双方发出的能量都没击中对方，直到格斗中真正交上了手。

“那还真是讨厌呢。剑，你知道结果的，就像以前那样……”死死地抵着希卡利的手臂，博伽茹十分挑衅地说道。

眼前的这只博伽茹从不恋战，对战到一半时它又跑了。从焦岩群返回海滩，海浪翻滚中卷来了远处的人声，希卡利老远就看到沙滩上躺了两个人，对着天空你喊一句我喊一句。走得越近听得越清，只是通俗简单的几句话罢了，希卡利不明白也没兴趣知道他们为什么会喊着那么血气方刚。

也难怪海底的怪兽迟迟没能响应博伽茹的召唤，它还是个蛋。博伽茹暴力地打破了蛋壳，被迫早产的双尾怪把附近的水域搅了个天翻地覆，急速号作为附近唯一的光源，亦是引诱着它的逼近。

又是被咬腿又是被勒脖，在别人家的地盘上打架终归很不顺，还好有同伴的帮助，在灯闪之际总算是把它灭了，正当梦比优斯打算变回日比野未来时，更加狰狞的敌人出现了。

打双尾怪时一脚踏空，半个身体还陷在海底的流沙里，现在梦比优斯脱离出来了，但这并不是什么好事，粗壮的手臂在他身上紧紧地缠了好几圈，光这样被勒着就很难受了。梦比优斯明白了，双尾怪的出现只是一个铺垫，为的是引他出来，这是一只高智商怪兽。正当他准备用光剑砍时，一道曾经见过的光线从珊瑚石后面发了过来。

博伽茹皮糙肉厚，光线的力道没能击伤什么，但它确实被打疼了，把手臂收回到正常大小时狠狠地把梦比优斯甩到了地上。

那个蓝族又出现了，幽暗深邃的海底隐藏着太多的未知，他的光被衬得更冷了。蓝族还是沉默不语，但从怪兽的反应来看他们是认识的，所以微妙的变化发生了，梦比优斯瞬间成为了多余的存在。

计时器滴嘟滴嘟地响个不停，怪兽在被攻击到的刹那逃走了，梦比优斯很想说些什么，蓝族也缓缓地转过了身。

但终究还是什么都没说成。浮出海面时，梦比优斯看到了一个黑衣男人，对方也感应到了他，随后消失在了落日的晚霞中。

“剑！”梦比优斯记得，当时那个怪兽是这么叫他的，默念着这个名字，他希望下次再见时自己可不要这么狼狈了。

（6）  
“芹泽队长！”

希卡利对于自己会回应一个陌生人喊出的陌生名字和职务感到了意外，但这话确实又是对他说的。

“果然是您啊，队长还活着！”

喊话的是之前看见过几次的地球防卫队成员，面对自己时对方显得很激动，准确地说是感动。这个人和他的宿主有些渊源，并在后来说对了他的本名，但现在的希卡利并不知道这些，因此十分疏远地问了一句你是谁。

挥着丑陋的翅膀，博伽茹在城市中现出了真身，这次它看上了梵顿星人丢失在地球的屑品929，这是整个梵顿星球的食物。

博伽茹还是消极应战，而代替它承受攻击的不再是海边的岩石。建筑物被一连击毁了好几栋，站在他旁边的小战士对着他想要发脾气，希卡利这次没有马上离开，他也有话想对梦比优斯说。

梦比优斯的怒火是强忍下去的，他一直愧疚于最初的那场战斗。所有GUYS成员都志愿参加了灾后的重建，梦比优斯知道，即便有了机械化协助，建筑工人们还是很辛苦的，造好以后的房子有的是某些人家，有的是某些人上班维持生计的地方，发生危难时虽然有组织清场，但房子里必定留有很多珍贵的东西，他知错就改每次都格外注意这些，现在更是体会到了当时相原龙的心情。

导致这一切的是剑，那个救了自己两次的蓝族。梦比优斯本身就不擅长生气，更何况是对着心中所想之人。

这次的会面不算狼狈，却相当糟糕。资料库里查到了怪兽是什么，梵顿星人在离开时也证明了那位神秘的蓝族自称为剑，目的是消灭博伽茹。

虽然现在两方有共同的敌人，但希卡利的表现显然让GUYS持有相同的警惕。对此，梦比优斯持保留意见，而相原龙则一声不吭地跑了出去，看上去心情不佳。

当梦比优斯认真地倾听着前队长往事的时候，东京P区一个废弃的仓库里，战事一触即发。

“消失吧，剑！”

这次博伽茹主动进行了攻击，钢管、水桶、锅炉……有什么他们就用什么，集中注意力应对着飞来的各种杂物，希卡利渐渐感到了不支，额头上渗出了些许汗水。他心算了下时间，真的太不巧了。

一个人的突然闯入再度让局势回到了从前。

怎么又是你！博伽茹的第n次离开加之身体里某些因素的波动，希卡利罕见地出现了情绪，他愤愤地盯着梦比优斯，佐菲手底下的人还真是碍事。


	4. Chapter 4

（7）  
“你也是奥特战士吧？”  
“奥特战士？他们是这么称呼你的？”

在地球上做惯了人类，梦比优斯说完才意识到或许他表达有误，“奥特战士”只是人类给予的赞美，除警备队外，光之国大部分居民并不以此自称、甚至还不太清楚，而警备队里也没有过蓝族的前辈。

梵顿星人说得没错，希卡利为消灭博伽茹而在地球上战斗。博伽茹是一种特别凶残的捕食体，胃口很大，现在正在觊觎地球。“请等一下！”既然是这样，我们可以一起打败它。这也是他的责任，梦比优斯真的很想帮忙，当然这里面也包含着一点小小的私心，和这样一个人并肩作战会是什么感觉呢？

回答梦比优斯的是一道刺眼的闪光，在希卡利消失的位置，很好闻的一丝味道隐隐地飘入了他的鼻中。

树叶唦唦响个不停，迎面拂过的风本是舒爽的，身体却反而上升了一个热度，这是发情期即将来临的预兆，来到了一处烂尾的楼房，确定四下没人后希卡利走了进去。

止痛片的药效产生得很快，尽管比不上抑制剂，对于快要发情的Omega来说，也可以麻痹拖延一段时间。扶着墙慢慢靠坐到地上，全身舒缓下来的希卡利渐渐有了睡意，不知不觉中阖上了双眼。

“我有很多名字，比如说——奥特之王！人类是这么称呼我的。”  
“他们住在地球，或许有一天你也会遇见，然后被他们称作‘奥特曼战士’……这是你的力量之源……要小心，太干净的水最容易被弄脏……”

光晕散去，手腕上多出了蓝色的气息。希卡利猛然记起，这是宇宙的尽头，是他获得力量的地方。

他一向浅眠，太久没有做梦了。顷刻间希卡利醒了，还未睁眼，Omega敏锐于他人的感官迅速使他洞察到有人正在接近，悄悄拔出骑士短剑，在来人尚未反应过来之前抵在了对方的胸口。

“你没事吧？”事实已经明摆，再问什么的话反倒显得很失礼。剑是Omega，很难说得清这是意料之外还是情理之中，梦比优斯现在的重点则是Omega不该在这种地方独自承受，所以——他想带他走。

“梦比优斯·奥特曼，你最好离我远一点。”无论对方是ABO中的哪一种，与人保持好距离是Omega的本能，尤其是和眼前的这个人，“特别是不要来碍我的事。”希卡利暂时只想给个警告，奈何刚刚恢复的身体依旧很虚，虽然没有落败，仅仅几招就消耗了近半的能量。

“为什么要这样，我们不是一样的吗？”这是梦比优斯最不能理解的，为什么？在故乡，蓝族人最温文尔雅了，抛开这层固有印象，梦比优斯回忆过每个细节，除了博伽茹，剑不针对别的人，一定是有理由的！

我和你并不一样……耳边回响起了那个时候奥王的忠告，希卡利的神色又暗淡了几分，“所谓奥特战士的心我已经全然抛弃了。”透过毛坯的墙体，在无垠的远方他看到了那颗死寂多年的星球，“你放心，在这里我只会做一件事——复仇！”

就快接近真相了，梦比优斯看到了悲伤、愤怒还有不甘。剑讲了很多很多，他很少会跟人说这么多话吧，梦比优斯愿意当这个机会不多的聆听者。

只是，战况总是突然出现。通讯器中传来了集合的命令，博伽茹在贺鹤山出现，并且已经吞下了一只怪兽……

“来吧，梦比优斯！”

飞翼号的轨迹受到了博伽茹的野蛮干扰，木之美立刻准备起了胶囊怪兽的发射。就在此时，怪兽用人耳听不到的声波向梦比优斯下达了战书。

不太对劲。梦比优斯赶忙朝队友追过去，直到在旁边的空地上看到了整装待战着的希卡利。

米库拉斯出其不意的电流攻击着实让GUYS全员振奋了一把，带着这股劲，梦比优斯元气满满地上了战场，一连几个回合都倒逼着博伽茹。怪兽的电波干扰于之无效，但吃饱喝足实力有所增强，而梦比优斯战斗时间有限，不能频繁释放带能量的技能，上风与下风在两边的硬刚中不断切换着对象。

希卡利的出现让梦比优斯分了会心，趁此博伽茹重重地打了他一拳肚子。第一次的光线打偏了，尘土和石块不断从断崖上翻滚而落，宿主若隐若现的潜意识让希卡利对相原龙的呼喊不由感到困惑，疏忽之下肩膀被远程击伤，背部也挨了好几下。

按着伤口半跪在地上，希卡利感觉到自己的能量正急剧流失着。博伽茹已经被梦比优斯一脚踹走了，他现在很疼也很晕，旁边嘈杂的打斗声在他耳中产生了此起彼落的回音，更棘手的是先前被止痛药拖着的那些Omega因子也出现了紊乱的迹象。

意识中断了，希卡利迷迷糊糊地变回人间体趴倒在了地上。那边的战斗结束后不久，他全然不知地被人从另一条路背出了山。


	5. Chapter 5

（8）  
“出去！”

被吼的是所在房子的主人，明明是在自己家，梦比优斯拎着好几个饭盒、背后的包里也有，放也不是不放也不是，忧心忡忡地劝着希卡利不要这样，“你的伤还没好，而且很多旧疾都存在并发的可能，现在必须休息。”

“我不需要你的帮助！”

“但是博伽茹已经被打败了！”被我用梦比姆射线炸了，把这个好消息讲述给了希卡利，梦比优斯却并没等来自己所期待的，对方还是一脸的凝重。

“它没有死。”希卡利笃定道。

既然博伽茹还活着，症结不除，希卡利就不可能安安静静地在这里把伤养好。不可避免的，接下来又是一连串各执己见的争论。

“剑，这具身体不是你的吧。”没别的办法了，梦比优斯换了个方向。两个小时前，相原龙十分消沉地告诉梦比优斯他又见到芹泽和也了，梦比优斯也首次看到了前任队长的照片，瞬间明白怎么回事了。

普通民众不幸遇难，尚且都要找到其遗体给人家里一个交代；对于身份特殊的人，如GUYS日本支部队长，要是被“有心人”抢去就麻烦了，所以芹泽和也的遗体搜寻工作一直在秘密进行中。现在只要希卡利好好吃饭好好睡觉，作为条件，梦比优斯可以暂时对GUYS保密。

饭盒一个个地被打开，里面的菜没有重样的，之后又被满脸真诚地问道是习惯筷子、餐勺还是刀叉，希卡利不得不同人共进晚餐。最后一只博伽茹还没有干掉，他需要芹泽和也的身体。

GUYS的员工餐味道好质量也高，针对战斗人员和受伤人士还有专业定制的食谱。面对厚厚一沓餐券，日出大嫂囧囧有神地替梦比优斯把所有的菜打包了一圈，作为对一线成员的特别关照，量上也是翻倍的。

每天的菜都很好吃啊……渐渐的，区别于满桌子的食香，在某个刹那梦比优斯又嗅到了与在仓库时相似的味道，这次的更浓郁了。他们只隔了一张餐桌，Omega的信息素强烈地冲击着Alpha的心率，啪地放下碗筷，梦比优斯再次抬头时对方已经枕着手磕在了桌子上，与此同时，他好像还听到了断断续续的呜咽声，“你是不是快要……”

使用抑制剂强行结束发情对身体不好，会削弱战斗力，也容易打乱掉发情时间使之不好估算，从而影响到很多事。希卡利原本就倾向科学度过发情期，家里跟科技局都有专门为Omega打造的安全屋，在浪迹宇宙的日子了，他会近找个没有人的星球挨过去，事态紧急的话就吃止痛片先拖着。

燥热的欲火很快就蔓延至了全身，解开两三颗扣子根本无济于事。希卡利颤抖地脱掉了衬衫，过了一会他把皮带也解开了……干净的屋子，柔软的床垫，有多久没感受过了？蜷缩在床的边缘，希卡利试图用手去堵住那些自己咽不下的声音，下身的性器笔挺着，前液从前端滴滴答答地落到了地上，穴口不断重复着夹紧与松开，Omega自产的润滑液细细地从中流出，弄湿了底下的床单。

身体每一处都很敏感，叫嚣着需要触碰和爱抚，最私密的地方渴求被贯穿和填满。满脑子的交配繁殖让希卡利倍感折磨，偏偏这个时候他还总会记得，此刻自己是在一个Alpha的房间里、在Alpha的床上进行着这一切。自亵的话只会事倍功半，双手却不得不受制于原始的欲望而伸向了腿间……

将枕头拽到怀里，双腿夹着被子缓缓地磨动，希卡利身上涌动着一股从未有过的孤寂。

一门之隔，又被喝令出去的梦比优斯抱着电脑坐在门框里，反反复复地播放着这几次的战斗录影。每次都是短兵相接，必须要好好总结了。到关键地方更是慢放到了一帧一帧，分析记录着博伽茹的攻击特点，梦比优斯一边在心里演练到时该如何应对。

门开得猝不及防，梦比优斯只来得及拿好电脑。

“啊，这个我来就好。”

希卡利和梦比优斯一起把地上散落的资料捡了起来。

“谢谢。你……好了啊？”

“嗯。”

梦比优斯理所当然地以为已经结束，便摘下了过滤口罩。房间里Omega的信息素还没散去，站在门口，身为Alpha梦比优斯没忍住多吸了几口，反应过来后赶紧往后退了几步，太尬了。

配着不同方位的几张图，希卡利扫视着手里的半叠资料，上面用地球方言注释着博伽茹的各项数据，七七八八都被地球人罗列得差不多了。

“不想更多人死的话，必须尽快干掉那家伙。”希卡利只给了一个提醒。

“它已经吃掉八只怪兽了，”博伽茹的能量持续在上升，对在市区的那次逃脱，梦比优斯现在反而有些庆幸，“最好把它引到没人的地方。”

“办不到的，你太天真了！”

“不能牺牲人类，总会有办法的。”

“人类只是低等的碳基生物，这点牺牲微不足道。”知道梦比优斯不服，希卡利继续补充道，“无人区并不等同于无生命区，就算你们精准地预测了它的爆炸范围，一样会有其它生命体陪葬。”

哑然之下，一夜无话。


	6. Chapter 6

（9）  
总会有办法的。GUYS天天开会做研究，方案制定了就模拟，通不过的话废除再制定，梦比优斯也是早出晚归，这天好不容易得了点空硬拉着希卡利逛起了夜市。

“这片土地上，每个人都在很努力地生活下去。”

忙了一天的上班族爸爸拉挽着妻子坐在长椅上，不远处他们的一双儿女灿烂地悠着火花棒追逐跑圈；几个小男孩被居酒屋婉拒，惆怅中不断嘟囔着想要快点长大，从里面出来的大叔醉醉地提着公文包，感叹着不知是谁的青春；零点倒计时开始了，越来越多的人来到了电子大屏幕下，他们被冲散了两次。

情感不经意间就被陆续唤醒，这让希卡利感到了困扰，复仇之路不需要多余的东西，早在阿柏陨落之时他就封印了自己的心。他把主要原因一半归结于梦比优斯，另一半指向了相原龙。

凤凰巢后面的无名山不算高，站在山顶却有着相当不错的视角，希卡利是凭感觉去的。怎么看都只是一个普通的地球人，见到希卡利时相原龙却激动得难以言表，一会又冲他大呼小叫。都是些莫名其妙的话，希卡利听不懂，问了好几遍直到用上宿主的一些记忆，这才理清了思绪。至于梦比优斯……蓦地被撞了一下，希卡利从回忆杀中回到了现实，原地转了一圈没看到人影，他又被挤走了啊。

人群不断涌动，车水马龙的嘈杂中希卡利寻找起了那个把什么都看得太理想的牛仔衣青年，就在昨天、或者说直到现在，他们之间还是存在有相当大的分歧，回去以后却跟没事人似的帮他疗伤、照顾他吃饭睡觉。

到底还是说梦想的年纪，总嚷嚷着帮助同伴理所当然。其实受伤什么的早就是家常便饭了，他们也不是同伴，在希卡利看来梦比优斯根本不需要这样的，渐渐地他也承认，某人并不是所认为的那么讨厌。

艰难地穿过人山人海，梦比优斯再次返回到了他的身边，希卡利也不习惯这种拥挤，干脆带梦比优斯瞬移到了一辆双层巴士上。

“给你！”

手里一凉，希卡利被塞了一灌啤酒，刚刚从冰箱里拿出来，瓶身凝结着一层细细的水珠。旁边给他的人已经喝起了自己的。

“借酒消愁么？是你想这样呢、还是你想看我这样？”口嫌体正直，希卡利学着梦比优斯的样子拉开了中间的小环，全宇宙的酒精饮料走着同一个套路，苦涩过后是香醇的甘甜，冰镇过的啤酒味道不错。一饮而尽，他没有愁，只有恨。

“别误会，我是看你太焦虑了。”就在昨天，为了在哪杀死博伽茹他们兵戎相向，同一个位置旧伤还未愈合，剑的肩膀又被相原龙用图拉依伽枪打中。梦比优斯非常郁闷，他努力地想把每件事做好，为什么要变成这样！“地球人卑微所以随便牺牲也没关系，就算你打败了博伽茹，也会被名为‘地球’的铠甲束缚。因为心不是说丢就能丢的！”

“我的时间不多了。”希卡利赞同梦比优斯所说的焦虑，最后的这只博伽茹日渐强大，而他的生命却所剩无几，如何安逸？复仇是阿柏的亡灵们赋予他的使命，只许成功不能失败！

希卡利不知道对方有没有听懂，总之他已经回答了“为什么”。

“我想知道，芹泽是个怎样的人？他的记忆、尤其是关于相原龙的，已经深深影响到了我的判断。”

“对于龙先生来说，芹泽队长是非常重要的人……”说起来，芹泽和也失踪的真相也已经暴露了，梦比优斯做好了最坏的打算。旋开钥匙的那刻他以为又会回到那个单人宿舍似的家，但剑没有离开，尽管黑着脸，梦比优斯很高兴他还在等自己。

“这样啊……但是不管怎么样，我还是要复仇的。”

5——4——3——2——1，从23:59变为0:00无非就是又过了一天，多数人还是会重复前一天所做的。


	7. Chapter 7

（10）  
流星不留痕迹地划过了静谧的夜空，没能按时睡觉，这个后半夜注定不会寻常。

梦比优斯是被熏醒的。

本身就没睡多久，游离中他迷迷糊糊地闻到了希卡利的信息素，越来越浓、越来越淳，每个角落弥漫得到处都是。一条薄薄的被子根本掩盖不住什么，Omega的信息素对Alpha只是最初的撩拨，对于尚未经历人事的梦比优斯来说却足够诱得他忍耐不住。

暖光乍得亮起，拨开了台灯梦比优斯光着脚轻轻地走到了床边。被子被踢了大半几乎快掉到地上，希卡利难以自禁地扭动着身体，领口的几颗扣子已经被扯落，突如及来的发情使他的面色变得更为红润，沉闷的呻吟和大口的喘息不时从他的鼻子和微张的嘴巴里飘然而出。

剑看上去很难受啊。

手伸出了又收回，他们不是没有过身体接触，只是从小接受的道德教育是发情期的Omega不能随便去碰。该怎么做呢？梦比优斯犹豫着是不是要把希卡利喊醒。

……

希卡利是被叮铃当啷的一连串闹铃吵醒的。

Omega一年发情三至五次，断断续续地每次约为一周直到被标记。对于没有伴侣的Omega而言，发个情简直能把人折腾得崩溃，最好的情况是睡上一觉，然后不知不觉地度过部分发情期。放到以前休息完第二天希卡利就能继续赶路了。

大男孩已经回到了这些时日里所睡那张的沙发，这点距离对现状没有丝毫改变。情潮一浪高过一浪，猛烈地侵略着所有的感官。怎么还不结束？Alpha尚未离开，希卡利用最后的矜持控制着自己的行为，事实上现在正是最剧烈的时候，一下就直面这种程度着实更为煎熬。

十几秒的开机时间从未如此漫长，早年的几节生理课只讲了点基础，点开一个个网页，梦比优斯焦急地寻找着怎么办，其实应对措施无非就是那么几种。

止痛片可以先PASS掉了，抑制剂似乎还是很早以前准备的，咬着牙希卡利已经没有多余的精力去回忆那个小黄瓶到底有没有过保质期了。真的很可恶啊，梦比优斯这小子为什么不干脆把他上了。

仅仅想到一个不可能的假设，希卡利便又遭遇了一波。红线紧绷久了，断得也很快……

“你可以标记我的。”就当是最后的放纵了，Omega主动发出了邀请。

很少有Alpha会拒绝的，梦比优斯也不例外，他既惊讶又无措，“可是，只有相互喜欢的人才能这么做的。”要不然就是强推。

希卡利对他有过敌意也一直存在着不认同，梦比优斯善于反省，这点自知还是有的，所以除了怎么你好我好大家好地解决掉博伽茹，别的事情上他能依就依。

“那你就坐在那里看着？”

帮助同伴是理所当然的！和希卡利滚到一起时梦比优斯非常诡异地想到了这句话。虽然方向没错，路已经被他走得OOC掉了。

青涩地游走和抚摸过后，梦比优斯撑开了希卡利的腿，他的阴茎已经全勃，私处更是一片湿漉，穴口沾着湿滑的分泌物。沿着会阴按抚了一会，梦比优斯试着将中指探入，里面有些紧但很湿润，抠弄了几下就沾上好多淫液。一边撸动着希卡利的前端，手指的进出逐渐由缓变快，频繁绞紧的后穴总算放松了下来，不再抵触梦比优斯的入侵，进而又接纳了第二第三根手指。

这种事说起来诱人、听上去羡慕，真正做起来也挺磨人的。希卡利虽然敞开了让他弄，第一次给人事前扩充，生怕把人弄疼弄伤梦比优斯做得格外小心，进度也跟着慢了下来，一切准备好后才将自己肿胀的下身缓慢推入。

对比鲜明的是，即便只是个小小的开始，得到了Alpha温柔的慰藉，骇人的煎熬迅速从希卡利身上消失，接踵而至的是惬意至心、一浪高过一浪的快感。懒得再动了，换了个舒服点的姿势后希卡利便闭目养神起来。

Alpha的性器前前后后地在自己的身体里抽插撞击，不时还会擦过那关键的一点，当然不可能真的睡着，温热的鼻息微微略过他的脸颊，希卡利知道梦比优斯想对他亲吻，试探了几次这家伙终于下了嘴，现在又在舔吻他的脖子、胸膛……

“唔……真的不要紧吗？”

单人床太小，同一个方向稍微滚多一点就能让他们掉下来。虽然背有点疼，梦比优斯还是把重点放在了希卡利受伤两次的肩上，被关注者却丝毫没有在意。火热的躯干相互交缠，在冰凉的地板上滚了又滚，酣畅淋漓中希卡利不由地现出了骑士气息。

性的体验在本体状态下更为真实。光芒再次闪耀，希卡利被同样变回去的梦比优斯拉着抱坐在他的身上。

进入了一个前所未有的深度，一轮律动后梦比优斯分几次完成了中出。在成结之前，有所感应的希卡利欺身袭向了他的唇。

绵长的深吻中，梦比优斯来到了希卡利的精神领域。寂静的黑暗中，他看到了阿柏的灭亡，看到了希卡利是怎么黑化的。

【希望不久以后，我也能进驻剑的心里。】

（尾声）

梦比优斯晨跑回来的时候希卡利正在窗前驻足，只在下身围了条浴巾，看起来是刚刚冲过澡。

“真美啊。”窗户外面其实很普通，希卡利看到的只是地球的日常，现在他已深知其中蕴含着哪些东西，不愧是被那么多人惦记着的行星……

“梦比优斯，请助我一臂之力。”

博伽茹成功地被引到了太平洋上的无人岛屿，在GUYS海防的配合下成功将它捕获在磁场的屏蔽罩中。与希卡利并肩的心愿也成了真，现在于公于私都不是一个人了，梦比优斯汇聚起了一百二十分的精神，绝对不能掉链子。

 

Fin


End file.
